harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of locations in other languages
Blackpool (Lancashire, UK) * Hebrew: בלקפול * Latin: Nigrum Stagnum * Lithuanian: Juodasis Ežeras * Norwegian: Blackpool * Portuguese (Brazil): Lago Negro * Portuguese (Portugal): Blackpool The Burrow * Bulgarian: "Хралупата" (Hralupata) * Catalan: El Cau * Chinese (PRC): 陋居 * Croatian: Jazbina * Czech: Doupě * Dutch: Het Nest (literal) * Finnish: Kotikolo * French: Le Terrier (literal) * German: Der Fuchsbau * Greek, Modern: Το Μπάρροου (To Mpárroou) * Hebrew: המחילה * Hungarian: Az Odú ("The Den") * Italian: La Tana * Japanese: 隠れ穴 (Kakure Ana, lit. "Hiding Hole) * Latvian: Midzeņi * Lithuanian: Landynė * Norwegian: Hiet (literal) * Polish: Nora (literal) * Portuguese: A Toca (literal) * Romanian: Vizuina * Slovak: Brloh(means den) * Slovenian: Jazbina (literal) * Spanish: La Madriguera * Swedish: Kråkboet (means crow's nest) * Thai: บ้านโพรงกระต่าย Cokeworth **Hebrew: קוקוורת' **Latin: Carbonedignum **Lithuanian: Koukvortas **Norwegian: Koksheim Diagon Alley * Bulgarian: "Диагон-али" (Diagon-ali) * Catalan: Ronda d'Alla * Chinese (PRC): 对角巷 * Chinese (Hong Kong): 斜角巷 * Croatian : Zakutna Ulica * Czech: Příčná ulice * Dutch: de Wegisweg * Finnish: Viistokuja * French: Chemin de Traverse * German: Winkelgasse * Greek, Ancient: ὁ στενωπὸς διάγων (ʰo stenōpòs diágōn) * Greek, Modern: Διαγώνιος Αλέα (Diagṓnios Aléa) * Hebrew: סמטת דיאגון * Hindi: Choo Matar Gali * Hungarian: Abszol út (written in one word it means absolute; "út" means road) * Italian: Diagon Alley * Japanese: ダイアゴン横丁 (Daiagon Yokochō; literal) * Latin: Angiportum Diagonion * Latvian: Diagonaleja * Lithuanian: Skersinis skersgatvis * Norwegian: Diagonallmenningen * Persian: کوچه دیاگون (pronounced /ku.ʧɛ.jɛ di.a.ɡon/) * Polish: ulica Pokątna (pronounced /ˈu.li.ʦa pɔ.ˈkɑ̃t.na/) * Portuguese (Portugal): Diagon-Al ("diagonal" in Portuguese means diagonal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Beco diagonal (Diagonal Alley) * Romanian: Aleea Diagon * Russian: Косой переулок (Kosoĭ pereulok) * Slovak: Šikmá ulička * Slovenian: Prečna ulica (it actually means Crossing Alley) * Spanish: Callejón Diagon * Swedish: Diagrongränden * Thai: ตรอกไดแอกอน * Welsh: Y Llôn Groes Gringotts Wizard Bank * Chinese (PRC): 古灵阁 * Chinese (Taiwan): 古靈閣 * Czech: Gringottova kouzelnická banka * Dutch: Goudgrijp (Goldgrasp) * Finnish: Irveta * French: Banque de Gringotts * German: Gringotts. Zaubererbank * Greek, Modern: Γκρίνγκοτς (Gkríngkots) * Hebrew: גרינגוטס * Hindi: same * Hungarian: Gringotts Varázslóbank (literal) * Italian: Gringott * Japanese: 魔法使いの銀行グリンゴッツ (Mahōtsukai no Ginkō Guringottsu; literal) * Latvian: Gringoti * Lithuanian: Gringotso burtininkų bankas * Norwegian: Flirgott * Portuguese (Portugal): Banco Gringotts * Portuguese (Brazil): Banco Gringotes * Polish: bank Gringotta * Romanian Banca Gringotts * Slovak: Gringottbanka * Slovenian: čarovniška banka Gringott * Swedish: Gringotts trollkarlsbank (or just simply Gringotts) * Thai: ธนาคารกริงกอตส์ * Welsh: Banc Gringrwn Hogsmeade * Bulgarian: Хогсмийд *Czech: Prasinky *Dutch: Zweinsveld (zweins is a homophone of zwijns "hog's", plus veld field is hog's field") Finnish: Tylyaho ("tyly" from "Tylypahka" ("Hogwarts"), "aho" means "meadow") French: Pré-au-lard ("pré" means "meadow" and "lard" comes from hogs - you can find that in "Poudlard", translation of "Hogwarts".) *German: Hogsmeade *Hebrew: הוגסמיד *Hungarian: Roxmorts *Italian: Hogsmeade *Latvian: Cūkmiestiņš *Lithuanian: Kiauliasodis *Norwegian: Galtvang *Polish: Hogsmeade *Slovak: Rokville *Slovenian: Meryascoveena *Swedish: Hogsmeade Knockturn Alley * Bulgarian: "Мракон-али" (Mrakon-ali) * Catalan: Ronda de Golallop * Chinese (PRC): 翻倒巷 * Czech: Obrtlá ulice * Dutch: Verdonkeremaansteeg (donkere maan: dark moon, but: verdonkeremanen (verb) is an old-fashioned word for stealing, steeg=alley) * French: L'Allée des Embrumes * Finnish: Iskunkiertokuja * German: Nokturngasse * Greek, Modern: Αδιέξοδος Αλέα (Adiéxodos Aléa) (Dead End Alley) * Hungarian: Zsebpiszok köz or Zsebkosz köz ("Pocket-dirt Alley") * Hindi: Shoo Matar Gali * Hebrew: סמטת נוקטורן * Italian: '' Notturn Alley'' * Japanese: 夜の闇横丁 (Nokutān Yokochō). The kanji used for Nokutān are usually read yoru no yami (lit. "darkness of the night", but are printed with the phonetic rendering ノクターン Nokutān ("Knockturn") printed above in furigana. The word nokutān is also the transliteration of "nocturne" in Japanese. * Latvian: Nakteņu aleja * Lithuanian: Mušeikų skersgatvis * Norwegian: Spindelsmuget * Polish: ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu (translated into The street of deadly nocturne, pronounced /ˈu.li.ʦa ɕmʲɛɾ.ˈtɛl.nɛ.ɡɔ nɔk.ˈtuɾ.nu/) * Portuguese (Portugal): Rua Bativolta Pronounced like "Rua Bate e Volta" (rua =street; bate = knock; e= and; volta= turn) * Portuguese (Brazil): Travessa do Tranco (Shake's alley) * Romanian: Nocturnalee (Nocturnal Alley) * Slovak: Zašitá ulička * Slovenian: Nokturna ulica * Spanish: Callejón Knuckturn * Swedish: Svartvändargränden (Blackturner alley) * Thai: ตรอกน็อคเทิร์น Little Whinging * Bulgarian: Литъл Уингинг * Chinese (PRC): 小惠金镇 * Czech: Kvikálkov * Dutch: Klein Zanikem (zaniken (verb) = to whine) * Hebrew: ווינגינג תחתית * Italian: Little Whinging * Latvian: Mazčīkste * Lithuanian: Litl Vingingas * Norwegian: Søndre Syting * Polish: Little Whinging * Romanian: Little Whinging * Slovak: Malé Neradostnice * Slovenian: Spodnji Stokes (stokati = to whine) * Swedish: Little Whinging * Thai: ลิตเติ้ล วิงจิง * Welsh: Little Whinging The Leaky Cauldron * Bulgarian: "Продъненият котел" (Prodăneniǎ kotel) * Catalan: La marmita foradad * Chinese (PRC): 破釜酒吧 * Chinese (Taiwan): 破釜酒吧 * Croatian: Šuplji kotlić * Czech: Děravý kotel * Dutch: De Lekke Ketel (literal) * Finnish: Vuotava noidankattila * French: Le Chaudron Baveur * German: Der tropfende Kessel * Greek, Modern: Το ραγισμένο τσουκάλι (To ragisméno tsoukáli) * Hebrew: הקלחת הרותחת * Hindi: Risti Kadhai meaning leaking cauldron (literal)** Hungarian: Foltozott Üst ("patched cauldron") * Irish: An Coire Ligeach (literal) * Italian: Il Paiolo Magico * Japanese: 漏れ鍋 (More Nabe; literal) * Latin: Lebes Rimosus * Latvian: Caurais katls * Lithuanian: Kiauras katilas * Norwegian: Den lekke heksekjel * Polish: Dziurawy Kocioł * Portuguese (Portugal): O Caldeirão Escoante (semi-literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Caldeirão Furado * Romanian: La Ceaunul Spart * Russian: Дырявый котел (Dyrǎvyĭ kotel) * Slovak: Deravý kotlík * Slovenian: Pri počenem kotlu * Spanish: El Caldero Chorreante * Swedish: Den Läckande Kitteln * Thai: ร้านหม้อใหญ่รั่ว * Welsh: Y Gogor-Grochan Platform 9¾ * Bulgarian: Перон Девет и три четвърти (Peron Devet i tri četvărti) * Catalan: Andana 9 i ¾ * Chinese (PRC): 9 ¾ 月台 * Czech: Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě * Dutch: Perron 9 ¾ (literal) * Finnish: Laituri 9 ¾ (literal) * French: Le quai 9 ¾ (literal) * German: Gleis neundreiviertel * Greek, Modern: Πλατφόρμα εννιά και τρία τέταρτα (Platfórma enniá kai tría tétarta) (literal) * Hebrew: רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים * Hindi: Platform No. Paune Dus (literal) * Hungarian: 9 és háromnegyedik vágány (literal) * Irish: Ardán a naoi agus trí cheathrú (literal) * Italian: Binario 9 e ¾ (literal) * Japanese: 九と四分の三番線 (Kyū to Yonbun no San Bansen; literal) * Latin: Crepidine Novem cum Tribus Partibus * Latvian: Platforma numur deviņi un trīs ceturtdaļas * Low Saxon: Gleis negendreeviddel (literal) * Lithuanian: '' Devintas su trimis ketvirčiais peronas'' * Norwegian: Plattform 9 ¾ * Polish: peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte aka peron numer 9 ¾ * Portuguese (Brazil): Plataforma 9 e ½ (Platform 9 and ½) * Portuguese (Portugal): Plataforma 9 e ¾ (Lateral) * Romanian: Peronul 9 ¾ * Russian: Платформа 9 и 3 четверти (Platforma devyatʹ i tri četverti) * Slovak: Nástupište deväť a trištvrte (literal) * Slovenian: Peron 9 in ¾ * Spanish: Andén 9 ¾ (Plataforma 9 ¾ in the South-American edition) * Swedish: Plattform nio och trekvart * Thai: ชานชาลาที่เก้าเศษสามส่วนสี่ * Welsh: Platfform naw a thri chwarter Privet Drive * Bulgarian: Привит Драйв (Privit Draĭv) * Croatian: Kalinin prilaz * Czech: Zobí ulice * Danish: Ligustervænget * Dutch: Ligusterlaan (literally "Privet Avenue") * Finnish: Likusteritie * German: Ligusterweg * Hebrew: דרך פריווט * Italian: Privet Drive * Latin: Gestatio Ligustrorum * Latvian: Dzīvžogu iela * Lithuanian: Ligustrų Gatvė * Low Saxon: Liguster-Weg * Norwegian: Hekkveien * Polish: Privet Drive * Portuguese (Portugal): Privet Drive" * Portuguese (Brazil): ''Rua dos Alfeneiros * Romanian : Aleea Boschetelor * Slovak : Privátna cesta * Slovenian: Rožmarinova ulica * Swedish: Privet Drive Ministry of Magic * Bulgarian: Министерство на Магията * Dutch: Ministerie van toverkunst (literal) * Finnish: Taikaministeriö * Hindi: Jadoo ka Matralay (literal) * Italian: Ministero della Magia * Lithuanian: Magijos Ministerija * Malay: Kementerian Sihir * Norwegian: Magidepartementet * Polish: Ministerstwo Magii * Slovak: Ministerstvo Mágie * Spanish: Ministerio de Magia * Swedish: Trollkarlsministeriet (the wizard ministry) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Bulgarian: Училище за магия и вълшебство "Хогуортс" * Catalan: Escola de bruixeria Hogwarts * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃茨魔法学校 * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院 * Czech: Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích * Dutch: Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus ("Zweinstein College for Witchcraft and Hocus-Pocus") * Finnish: Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu * French: Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie * Georgian: hogvortsis magiisa da jadoqrobis skola * German: Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei * Greek, Modern: Σχολή "Χόγκουαρτς" για Μαγείες και Ξόρκια (Sholḗ "Hógkouarts" gia Mageíes kai Xórkia) * Hebrew: בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות * Hindi: Hogwarts Jadoo aur Tantra Vidhyalay * Hungarian: Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola ("Roxfort Witch and Wizard Training Special School") * Irish: Scoil chomhoideachais draíodóireachta Hogwarts ('Co-educational school of wizardry') * Italian: Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts ("Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft") * Japanese: ホグワーツ魔法魔術学校 (Hoguwātsu Mahō Majutsu Gakkō; literal) * Latin: Schola Hogvartensis Artium Magicarum et Fascinationis * Latvian: Cūkkārpas Raganības un burvestību arodskola * Lithuanian: '' Hogvartso Burtų ir Kerėjimo mokykla'' * Malay: Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts * Norwegian: Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom * Persian: مدرسه علوم و فنون جادوگری هاگوارتز * Polish: Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (pronounced /ˈʃko.wa ˈma.ɡi.i i ča.ɾɔ.ˈʥej.stfa f hɔɡ.ˈvaɾ.ʨɛ/) * Portuguese (Portugal): Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts ("Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry") * Portuguese (Brazil): Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ("Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft") * Romanian: Şcoala de farmece şi vrăjitorii Hogwarts * Russian: Школа чародейства и волшебства "Хогвартс" (Škola čarodeĭstva i volšebstva "Hogvarts") * Slovak: Rokfortská stredná škola čarodejnícka(Rockfort's Secondary School of Magic) * Slovenian: Bradavičarska akademija za čarovnike in čarovnice * Spanish: Colegio Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechicería * Swedish: Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom * Thai: โรงเรียนพ่อมดแม่มดและเวทมนตร์ศาสตร์ ฮอกวอตส์ * Welsh: Ysgol Hudoliaeth a Dewiniaeth Hogwarts Hogwarts * Bulgarian: "Хогуортс" (Hoguorts) * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃茨 * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲 * Czech: Bradavice * Danis: Hogwarts * Dutch: Zweinstein * Finnish: Tylypahka * French: Poudlard (poux de lard = hog's lice) * German: Hogwarts * Greek, Ancient: ῾Υογοήτου (ʰyogoḗtou) * Greek, Modern: Χόγκουαρτς (Hógkouarts) * Hebrew: הוגוורטס * Hungarian: Roxfort (from Roquefort and Oxford) * Italian: Hogwarts * Japanese: ホグワーツ (Hoguwātsu) * Latvian: Cūkkārpa * Lithuanian: Hogvartsas * Low Saxon: Hogwarts * Norwegian: Galtvort (literal) * Polish: Hogwart * Romanian: Hogwarts * Russian: Хогвартс (Hogvarts) * Slovak: Rokfort(like the cheese) * Slovenian: Bradavičarka * Spanish: Hogwarts * Swedish: Hogwarts * Thai: ฮอกวอตส์ * Welsh: Hogwarts Hogwarts Houses Gryffindor * Bulgarian: "Грифиндор" (Grifindor) * Chinese (PRC): 格兰芬多 * Chinese (Taiwan): 葛萊芬多 * Czech: Nebelvír * Dutch: Griffoendor * Finnish: Rohkelikko (rohkea = brave) * French: Gryffondor * Georgian: grifindori * German: Gryffindor * Greek, Modern: Γκρίφιντορ (Gkrífintor) * Hebrew: גריפינדור * Hindi: Garrud Dwar * Hungarian: Griffendél * Italian: Grifondoro (golden grifon) * Japanese: グリフィンドール (Gurifindōru) * Latvian: Grifidors * Lithuanian: Grifų Gūžta * Norwegian: Griffing * Persian: گریفندور * Polish: Gryffindor * Portuguese (Portugal): Gryffindor * Portuguese (Brazil): Grifinória (Grifi from Grifo - gryphon - house's symbol) * Romanian: Cercetaş ("scout") * Russian: Гриффиндор (Griffindor) * Slovak: Chrabromil(lover of bravery) * Slovenian: Gryfondom * Swedish: Gryffindor * Thai: กริฟฟินดอร์ * Welsh: Llereurol (literal "Griffin of Gold") Hufflepuff * Bulgarian: "Хафълпаф" (Hafălpaf) * Chinese (PRC): 赫奇帕奇 * Chinese (Taiwan): 赫夫帕夫 * Czech: Mrzimor * Dutch: Huffelpuf * Finnish: Puuskupuh (onomatopoeic) * French: Poufsouffle * Georgian: haflepafi * German: Hufflepuff * Greek, Modern: Χάφλπαφλ (Háflpafl) * Hebrew: הפלפאף * Hindi: Mehnat Krash * Hungarian: Hugrabug * Italian: Tassorosso (red badger) * Japanese: ハッフルパフ (Haffurupafu) * Latvian: Elšpūtis * Lithuanian: Švilpynė * Norwegian: Håsblås * Persian: هافلپاف * Polish: Hufflepuff * Portuguese (Portugal): Hufflepuff * Portuguese (Brazil): Lufa-Lufa (onomatopoeia for a person making a hard effort - like this house's students) * Romanian: Astropuf * Russian: Пуффендуй (Puffenduĭ) * Slovak: Bifľomor(swots) * Slovenian: Pihpuff (note: in book 6 the new transator changed it to Pihpuf) * Swedish: Hufflepuff * Thai: ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ * Welsh: Wfftitwff (onomatopoeic) Ravenclaw * Bulgarian: "Рейвънклоу" (Reĭvănklou) * Chinese (PRC): 拉文克劳 * Chinese (Taiwan): 雷文克勞 * Czech: Havraspár * Dutch: Ravenklauw * Finnish: Korpinkynsi (literal, korppi =raven, kynsi= claw) * French: Serdaigle (serre d'aigle = eagle's talon) * Georgian: reivenqlo * German: Ravenclaw * Greek, Modern: Ράβενκλοου (Rábenkloou) * Hebrew: רייבנקלו * Hindi: Cheel Ghat * Hungarian: Hollóhát (raven's back) * Italian: Corvonero (black raven) (initially translated as Pecoranera (black sheep) and then corrected) * Japanese: レイブンクロー (Reibunkurō) * Latvian: Kraukļanags * Lithuanian: Varno Nagas * Norwegian: Ravnklo (literal, ravn =raven, klo= claw) * Persian: ریونکلا * Polish: Ravenclaw * Portuguese (Portugal): Ravenclaw * Portuguese (Brazil): Corvinal (Corvinu is latin for Corvo - raven - house's symbol) * Romanian: Ochi de Şoim ("Falcon Eye") * Russian: Когтевран (Kogtevran) * Slovenian: Drznvraan * Slovak: Bystrohlav(quick thinkers) * Swedish: Ravenclaw * Thai: เรเวนคลอ * Welsh: Crafangfran (literal) Slytherin * Bulgarian: "Слидерин" (Sliderin) * Chinese (PRC): 斯莱特林 * Chinese (Taiwan): 史萊哲林 * Czech: Zmijozel * Dutch: Zwadderich (zwadder =snake spittle/poison of calumny, zwadderig= dirty) * Finnish: Luihuinen (luihu = sly) * French: Serpentard (serpent = snake) * Georgian: slizerin * German: Slytherin * Greek, Modern: Σλίθεριν (Slíŧerin) * Hebrew: סלית'רין * Hindi: Naag Shakti * Hungarian: Mardekár (it-bites-what-a-pity) * Italian: Serpeverde (green snake) * Japanese: スリザリン (Surizarin) * Latvian: Slīdenis * Lithuanian: Klastūnynas (klastūnas = sly person) * Norwegian: Smygard * Persian: اسلایترین * Polish: Slytherin * Portuguese (Portugal): Slytherin * Portuguese (Brazil): Sonserina (Sonserina cames from Sonso - sly person - typical behavior from the Slytherins) * Romanian: Viperin ("belonging to the viper") * Russian: Слизерин (Slizerin) * Slovak: Slizolin(slimey ones) * Slovenian: Spolzgad * Swedish: Slytherin * Thai: สลิธิริน * Welsh: Slafennog (onomatopoeic)